silver_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Grima
Summary Name: Grima Heritage: Dotharl Tribe (she seperated from the tribe for her own reasons and refuses to associate with them) Age: 27 summers old, Born in 1551 of the 6th Umbral Era Species: Au Ra, Xaela Profession: Adventurer Appearance Hair: Black Eyes: Yellow with Black Limbal Rings Skin: Dark Physique: fairly fit History Grima herself was born in the Dotharl Tribe, as the "reincarnation" of her biological fathers best friend and greatest rival Gri. As such, even at the young age of 3, she was pushed to become a strong warrior, someone who could kill without hesitation and with unrivaled precision and brutality. Where other kids played, she trained. She tried her first Bardhams Mettle by the age of 10, but failed. which caused her father to slit her wrists as punishment, so that she may prove she is strong enough to wield the soul given to her body. She survived, and cleared her next attempt at age 11. By the time she was 17, she was completely through with her fathers treatment, and over night, stole herself away from the nomads caravan. It took her two years to get to Eorzea, and the first time she arrived at Limsa Lominsa was the happiest and freest she ever felt. Ever since then she wanted to become strong on her own terms, not someone elses. Unable to cast any kind of magic, she began her training with the Marauders Guild. That fateful day was now 8 years ago. Now, Grima is a walking powerhouse of physical strength, and known in the guild for her ruthless, efficient methods. She is usually employed when a strong monster needs to be killed with absolute certainity. And she enjoys her position in the world as a free person who can do what she wants Abilities Grima has almost unparalleled physical strength, despite her rather small frame, thanks to years of training and adventuring. She easily wields heavy weapons and armor, and is able to use them for multiple hours straight, making her seem indefatigueable. Grimas fighting style is best described as raw brutality, seeing as she usually just throws herself with all her might into the fray, enduring any hits she sustains and dishing out more. She has trained with the marauders guild in Limsa for years, which made her quite proficient with axes as weapons. She does own a greatsword, however, she tends to swing it around like a club, as she is not really a proficient swordsfighter. During her travels through Eorzea she met a Warrior who taught her some of his techniques, which she incorporated into her fighting style as well. Outside of fighting, Grima enjoys music. She owns several instruments and sometimes stays at her private home for a prolonged period of time to just play and create songs for herself. Weaknesses: Kind of like any pureblood Garlean, Grima is unable to conjure any kind of magic. Even simpler spells like flash are completely beyond her grasp of understanding. When someone teleports her, she will be sick for a while after reemerging. The word berserker pretty much defines her. As such, she will gladly provoke any confrontation, often to the dismay of those she travels with. Traits Most Positive Trait: While often seen as a war mongering blood hungry murderer on the battlefield, Grima can be surprisingly nice to those she considers friends, polite and caring at times even, in her own way. She values personal freedom over everything else, and gladly accepts different worldviews, even if they differ from her own, without feeling the need to persuade others. Worst Negative: Grima can be impatient and choleric at times. Additionally, her enjoyment for a good fight easily gets the people she travels with into trouble. She has no real verbal filter and a rather foul vocabulary. Likes Smells: The sea, specifically Limsa Lominsa, as it reminds her of freedom Drinks: Either water for adventures or any alcoholic beverage when in a tavern. The liberating feeling of being in a fight Trivia Smokes: Never Drinks: Sometimes Drugs: Never Mount Issuance: Yes, though she prefers mechanical devices over living things, as she is incapable of taking care of another living being Been Arrested: Not for very long Marital Status: Single, uninterested in any kind of romantic relationship Alignment: between chaotic good and chaotic neutral Echo: Unsure/Unconfirmed Category:Echo Wielder Category:Au Ra Category:Xaela Category:Silver Valkyries